


Snowy Nights

by YamBits



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comic, Cozy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Quest, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamBits/pseuds/YamBits
Summary: Sam stays over when it snows. (Multi short chapter comic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the formatting on ao3 is not great for comics, but it's better than tumblr as far as I can tell. I think I've got it to resize for mobile but you might have to go to the top and click 'Show Creator's Styles'. 
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> This is a short sketchy little comic that I'm planning to be multi-chapter, although the chapters will be short.

 


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
